


Someone To You

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, Love Triangles, Polyamory, Polygamy, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: You never tried to mess with time, never once did you really want to either. You’d heard the tales of witches and wizards who played around with time and ended up being thrown into another time period with no way to get back. You never wanted that for yourself.After finding a broken time turner with Fred and George in one of the abandoned rooms of the castle, they convince you to try and fix it. With no real worries about it actually being able to work, you say yes and take it back to your room.You forget about the time-turner hidden in your trunk until one night when you can’t sleep. You dig it out and started fiddling with the golden object, mostly out of curiosity, with little worries that it will actually work.After a few attempts to get it put back together, magic explodes from the object in a short but powerful burst. You are affected by the explosion, which doesn’t send you back minutes or hours, but entire decades.As the effects wear off, you are stunned to find out that you have thrown back to the year 1976, in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with 3, younger, familiar faces staring at you.
Relationships: Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	1. Prologue

"What is it?" You questioned the golden pieces in your hand, from the shattered glass to the broken chain in pieces. 

"A time turner." Fred nudged your side, nodding his head toward his twin who was standing on your other side. 

"Chose the wrong person to help, Freddie. I think this Ravenclaw is broken." George quipped back, his green eyes moving from you to the object in your hand, back to Fred. 

"Rude." You scoffed. "Why did you give it to me? And why do you even have it?" 

During your questioning, you dumped the pieces into George's open hand. The action could've been perceived as your reluctance to help the Weasley twins fix the dangerous object that could cause damage than anyone realized. 

Even you were smart enough to know not to mess with time. You had heard far too many stories about wizards and witches who messed with time and disappeared. In your opinion, the twins trying to fix the time-turner was a bad idea.

A horrible idea, even. And you wanted no part in it. 

"Think about it L/N," Fred slung his arm around your shoulders and steered you out of the abandoned hallway, "what opportunities this could open for us." 

He was cheeky and practical while trying to sell the idea that the time-turner could do so much for them. Fred Weasley was persuasive at the best of times, with his deep voice that eased students into a false sense of security while pulling a fast one on them. 

You've seen enough of their pranks and practical jokes to know that their use of the time-turner would ultimately be innocent in nature. However you also knew that if they went too far, they could cause unforeseeable changes that could screw up a lot of lives.

"And you want me to fix it? So if something happens I'm the one who gets affected?" You should've walked away, you should've told Fred and George no and left it at that. 

"Come on, L/N," George piped up, grabbing the pieces from Fred to give to you, "help us help you." 

You stared heavily at the pieces placed back in your hand, the gold and the glass and the chain. You stared at the pieces like they were going to come to life and bite you. 

And then, after a moment, your hand slowly closed around the broken time-turner. You didn't say anything to Fred and George, but rather you slipped the pieces into your pocket and walked away, leaving them standing alone in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 1

“L/N! HEY L/N!” A voice, muffled from the Gryffindor common room, called your name from across the room.

All it took was a single glance toward the pair of redheaded identical twins to know that whatever they needed from you, it would revolve around some fortunate, or unfortunate, prank pulled on someone unsuspecting.

“Merlin,” you muttered and began pushing through the crowds to get to the twins, “if they called me from the Astronomy tower just to pull a joke on me…I’ll hex them into next year.”

“L/N!” One of the twins reached through the crowd to grab your wrist. “OVER HERE!”

You didn’t know exactly if it was Fred or George, but one of the tall and slightly lanky twin drug you over to a corner in the common room that seemed to be lacking in partiers. It wasn’t any less loud, but it was less crowded.

“You want me to what?!” With your hand cupped around your ear, and the music blaring in the background of the Gryffindor common room, it was incredibly hard to hear Fred and George.

“FIX! WE WANT YOU TO FIX!” George leaned further into you, all but deafeningly screaming his request in your ear.

“Fix what?” A wave of cheering broke through the common room, the sound completely muffling what the twins tried to say.

All around you students were celebrating Gryffindor’s win over your own house, Ravenclaw, in the first match of the year. It was a slightly bitter loss, and the pill would’ve been harder to swallow if it was Slytherin who your house lost to instead of Gryffindor.

Even then, it felt odd to be in the Gryffindor common room when you were a Ravenclaw. Especially since you had to be escorted and snuck into the room by one of Weasley’s friends. Otherwise you were sure that you would’ve been kicked out faster than you could blink.

“JUST SHOW ME INSTEAD!” You shout over the music and the cheers, your voice cracking and breaking. “I’LL FOLLOW YOU!”

Once the twins had understood your message, they started pushing through the crowds of students with you trailing behind. You tried to keep yourself from being stepped on and pushed around by the students getting rather loose by drinking fire whiskey, but it seemed like the further you got into the thick of the party, the easier it was to toss you around.

“Bloody lions.” You muttered under your breath after breaking through the rowdy party. “We couldn’t have met somewhere else?”

“This is the closest place to where we need to go, L/N.” Fred nudged George in the ribs, sharing a look that meant something between the two, before he slipped out of the door.

“I thought we were going together..?” Your eyebrows knit together.

“Fred’s making sure Filch is distracted and out of our way.” George wait another minute before grabbing your wrist and pulling you out of the common room.

“If you needed something fixed,” you pressed George after a few minutes of walking in silence, “why didn’t you ask Granger? Isn’t she supposed to be the smartest witch of our time?”

You wanted to roll your eyes and scoff. Hermione Granger was a brilliant witch, a bright and studious witch who should’ve actually been in Ravenclaw based on her wits and smarts. But it irked more people than just you, that she was a know it all.

“Are you jealous, L/N?” George half smirked knowingly, brown eyes alight with natural amusement.

“No.” you snipped impatiently. “I’m not jealous. I was just asking a question. Why not ask Granger to help?”

“Granger would take what we need fixed to Dumbledore. And then our chance would be gone.” George made a fair point before making a stop.

You stopped shortly after, your eyes fixed on a heavy wooden door, decorated in worn brass leaves and vines intertwining in what looked like an intricate knot at the top of the door. You had never been here before, never been down hardly any of the abandoned hallways, this one not an exception.

“The mystery item is behind the door?” You raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly. “It isn’t going to explode is it?”

George ignored another one of your questions and focused on pushing the heavy door open with little struggle. As the door swung open, a deafening creak rang out through the abandoned hallway like a gong, making you hopeful that Fred actually had found a distraction for Filch.

“Have a little faith in us, love.” George stepped aside and bowed as if he was a butler welcoming a duchess home after a long day of doing nothing.

“Should I have more faith in you, Weasley? Your reputation precedes you.” You stepped into the hallway, studying the floors, ceilings and windows.

The hallway was clearly undisturbed for a while, other than Fred and George, judging by the layers of caked on dust covering everything in sight. Just beyond the doorway leading into the hallway was a set of footsteps leading into the hallway and a set of footsteps leading out.

“So what did you want me to do?” You eyed the footsteps and slowly turned around, nearly jumping out of your skin when you saw that both twins were now behind you.

“Here, Georgie.” Fred handed George a handful of something that you couldn’t quite make out.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and another shared loom, before the item was placed into your hand.

“What’s this supposed to be?” the pieces of broken glass and gold, a shattered chain, all looked like a pile of some wizard’s rubbish.

“A time turner.” Fred nudged your side, nodding his head toward his twin who was standing on your other side.

“Chose the wrong person to help, Freddie. I think this Ravenclaw is broken.” George quipped back, his green eyes moving from you to the object in your hand, back to Fred.

“Rude.” You scoffed. “Why did you give it to me? And why do you even have it?”

During your questioning, you dumped the pieces into George’s open hand. The action could’ve been perceived as your reluctance to help the Weasley twins fix the dangerous object that could cause damage than anyone realized.

Even you were smart enough to know not to mess with time. You had heard far too many stories about wizards and witches who messed with time and disappeared. In your opinion, the twins trying to fix the time-turner was a bad idea.

A horrible idea, even. And you wanted no part in it.

“Think about it L/N,” Fred slung his arm around your shoulders and steered you out of the abandoned hallway, “what opportunities this could open for us.”

He was cheeky and practical while trying to sell the idea that the time-turner could do so much for them. Fred Weasley was persuasive at the best of times, with his deep voice that eased students into a false sense of security while pulling a fast one on them.

You’ve seen enough of their pranks and practical jokes to know that their use of the time-turner would ultimately be innocent in nature. However you also knew that if they went too far, they could cause unforeseeable changes that could screw up a lot of lives.

“And you want me to fix it? So if something happens I’m the one who gets affected?” You should’ve walked away, you should’ve told Fred and George no and left it at that.

“Come on, L/N,” George piped up, grabbing the pieces from Fred to give to you, “help us help you.”

You stared heavily at the pieces placed back in your hand, the gold and the glass and the chain. You stared at the pieces like they were going to come to life and bite you.

And then, after a moment, your hand slowly closed around the broken time-turner. “I’ll think about it. No promises.”


	3. Chapter 2

The broken time-turner sat deep in your trunk over the weekend without you giving it a second thought. You spent your weekend doing everything you’d normally do, attending the next quidditch game on Saturday and spending Sunday putting finishing touches on your assignments for potions and charms.

It wasn’t actually until after dinner Sunday night that you had pulled it out of your trunk and lay the broken pieces on top of your bed. You were able to openly display the broken pieces, as your dorm mates had either been in the library finishing studying, or they were getting ready for their astronomy class.

With the room to yourself, you delicately laid the pieces out in a row. The golden pieces, more specifically the smooth curves, were warped and distorted. The chain that held the time-turner lay cracked and broken, the links separated. Other than the gold, the glass shards were shattered and split, like cracked ice after the winter started to thaw.

While you stared at the pieces, and your final decision to help the Weasley twins was made, you started to think about how you could fix this magical object, that you ere almost too afraid to mess with.

Obviously the charm reparo came to mind, and that was what you would use to actually put the time-turner back together. While the charm would work, it wouldn’t mend the magic in the time-turner, it would only repair the physical object. Restoring the magic, and actually testing it out would be something else.

Still, you grabbed your wand from your nightstand and pointed it at the time-turner sitting on your bed. You took a moment to think, to give yourself time to second guess and really make sure that this is what you wanted to do.

“This is it.” You mumbled.

You held your wand tighter in your hand as you spoke the charm, and the tip of your wand lit up brightly before the object in front of you started piecing back together in the way it was intended to be.

Once it was physically repaired, you grabbed the time-turner and looked it over with speculation and indecisiveness. You’d already physically fixed it, but it wasn’t too late to stop it all and take it to Dumbledore.

That’s what Granger would’ve done. She would’ve realized the dangers of having such an item in a personal possession. She would’ve made the decision to do the right thing.

You should take a note from her. You should tell Fred and George that the answer was no and that you changed your mind.

“What would they do with you?” You whispered to the time-turner as if it could talk back. “Obviously I know what they want to do, but how far back would they actually go with you?”

“Hey L/N!” You jerked and jumped when you heard someone calling your name and their footsteps coming up to your dorm.

You jumped and swiped the time-turner from your bed, scrambling to shove it back into your trunk and out of sight. When you started to close the trunk with the time-turner safely stowed inside, you clambered back onto the bed no sooner than the door had opened.

“Hey Anderson. What’s up?” You tried to sound nonchalant; act like nothing was wrong.

“Heard from one of the first years that Weasley’s were looking for you.” She moved past your bed to the bed on the far left, and then crouched down to dig through her trunk.

“What do they want?” You glanced at your trunk, toward the possession inside, and then looked back at her.

“Apparently you’re helping them with a hex?” She lift her head to address you with her arms full of clothes.

“Right.” You ran your fingers through the ends of your hair to clear the knots, and then you sighed. “Well if you see the first year can you tell them to tell the Weasley’s that its almost done?”

Your dorm mate nod her head and hummed while moving back toward the door with her armful of clothes. Once she was gone, you fell back onto your bed to stare at the ceiling. The blue and bronze colours of your house displayed in the velvety drapes that were drawn back by the windows and the thick quilts that each of the beds had.

There was a tall bookshelf in the corner of the room, each book on the shelves were personal favourite of each of you, and most of the spines had been cracked and nearly falling apart at one point from being read so often.

Other than the bookshelf, there was a reading nook by the largest window with 4 large pillows. The window gave a perfect view of the mountains in the distance, and you had spent many nights over the years at Hogwarts sitting up at night, watching the stars.

The same kind of stars and constellations were painted on the ceiling, and mirrored in the midnight carpet. You had never seen the other dormitories, and you had only seen the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms a handful of times, and you tried not to be biased, but the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories would always be your favourite.

It seemed, to you, as though your house’s common room and dormitory was the most spacious and airy. It also allowed the best views, breathtaking views of the mountains, and when winter officially hit, there was nothing more beautiful than watching the snow fall from your dorm room.

Eventually, after laying there for a while, you sat up.

You sat up and just as quickly got off the bed, shuffling to your trunk. You couldn’t let it go, couldn’t pass up the opportunity of an empty dorm room to work on the time-turner.

You promised yourself that you were going to stop, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t just stop now, you had to fix it entirely. It was like an itch under your skin that couldn’t be scratched until you knew you’d succeeded.

“Just another half hour.” You reached into your trunk and wrapped your hand around the delicate object.

You pulled it out of your trunk to study it in your hand, before you plopped yourself back on the bed. You sat cross-legged in the center of your bed with the time-turner securely resting in the middle of your palm.

“I fixed you physically…” You bit the inside of your cheek wondering…

“What if I just-“ you picked up the time-turner and placed the chain around your neck.

You used your thumb and forefinger to grab the two blunt ends of the time-turner and with a quick flick of your fingers, you spun the object.

You fully expected nothing to happen, and for a moment nothing did. But as you took the chain off of your neck and held it in your hands again, a bright spark shot from the time-turner before the whole thing started spinning violently.

Before you had a chance to react and throw it away from you, the Golden time-turner without warning exploded, shattering into a million tiny pieces. The weight of the explosion sent you flying back off of your bed and toward the solid far wall of your dorm room.

You had no time to react, no time to brace for any impact. As quickly as you were thrown back by the explosion, you were just as quickly and violently pulled forward into the time-turner’s magic.

Your whole world was spinning as you were being ripped through time, thrown around like a rag-doll in the wind. You couldn’t scream, you couldn’t fight against the time-turner’s magic that was making your whole world spin.

And then…it stopped.

Everything stopped spinning and you were thrown to the carpeted floor. Your whole body ached, you felt like you were thrown through the ringer with every muscle in your arms and legs screaming at you.

You lay on the carpeted floor, begging the world to stop turning before you got violently sick. After a moment passed, you slowly pushed yourself to sit up while your stomach was churning.

Once your eyes had adjusted and you were able to focus properly, you slowly looked around the room. You were no longer in the Ravenclaw dormitory or the common room.

You were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, while three oddly familiar faces stared back at you.


	4. Chapter 3

James Potter. Black unruly hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round framed glasses and pouty lips.

Sirius Black. Curly black hair that fell to his shoulders with enticing grey eyes and a playful smirk on his face, most days.

Remus Lupin. Warm brown eyes and sandy blonde hair with fading facial scars that came from his monthly involuntary sessions as a werewolf.

And finally, Peter Pettigrew.

The rat who betrayed Lily and James Potter.

“Are you okay?” “Where did she come from?” “We were the only ones here…”

James Potter…Harry’s dad. Sirius Black…Harry’s godfather and Remus Lupin…your defence against the dark arts professor in your 5th year. They were all young and all of them were sitting in front of you, staring at you like you had three heads.

The obvious question of what happened and what year you were in, were at the forefront of your mind. Were you actually pulled through time by your own stupidity?

By messing with the time turner, had you caused your own downfall? It seemed dramatic, sure, but there were tales and warnings about wizards who messed with time. They were either destroyed or were unable to go back to their original time.

“Is she mute?” It was only when Peter Pettigrew spoke that you had finally snapped out of your daze.

“What year is it?” Even though you asked, you weren’t sure if you wanted the honest answer.

“Did you hit your head?” Remus looked at you cautiously; thoughtfully.

“It’s 1977. We’re in 6th year.” James told you exactly what you didn’t want to hear.

He told you what you didn’t want to hear, and in such a way that made it seem like he thought you were crazy. He was looking at you like he thought you were crazy, all of them did.

“How did you get in here? Because I’ve never seen you before.” He added.

“None of us have. Are you a new transfer?” Sirius was confused, perplexed by your sudden appearance.

Sudden appearance meaning that you literally appeared in from thin air. The four were alone in an empty common room and suddenly you were there. Almost as if you had apparated, only you hadn’t learned how to yet.

You messed with time, and now you are in the past.

“Okay.” You pursed your lips. “Okay. Okay. Okay.”

You had to think, you had to process what had happened and where you were. You had to let the shock wear off before you were able to fully understand what was going on.

“How did you get in here?” James jumped up from one of the couches in the common room, approaching you with speculative interest.

“It’s 1977. I’m trapped in the year 1977.” You spoke to yourself, ignoring the 4 Gryffindor’s still watching you.

“It’s okay.” You exhaled, trying to breath evenly and slowly to calm yourself down. “It can be fixed. I’ll just find Dumbledore and have him fix this. It’s fine.”

In actuality, nothing was fine. Nothing would be fine. If Dumbledore couldn’t fix your colossal mistake, then you would be stuck in 1977. If you were stuck in 1977, with the Marauders, then you would be without your friends and family, having basically no social connections whatsoever in this time period.

Beside the lack of social links, being stuck in 1977 also meant that you had no school robes, no clothes other than the ones on your back and absolutely no means of buying more clothes, as all your funds were back in the original time period.

You were screwed if you were stuck.

“1977.” You groaned and hung your head. “1977?! 1977! I’M STUCK IN 1977!”

You held no restraint. You let out as many frustrated groans and screams as you wanted, going through every motion while the 4 Gryffindor boys watched.

“No!” you shout and shook out your hands. “No it’s okay. Dumbledore can fix this.”

You spoke to yourself, nod to yourself as you brushed past the Marauders ignoring their gazes. You knew they had a load of questions for you, some asked and almost all unanswered.

However, answering their questions was not high on your list of priorities. Finding Dumbledore, getting him to send you back and vowing to never listen to Fred and George Weasley were all your concerns.

“Thanks for your help, Potter.” You directed one remark toward him before you made your way toward the door of the Gryffindor common room.

You placed your hand flush against the door of their common room and pushed the door, the portrait of the Fat Lady creaking as it opened. Once it was opened, you stepped out of the common room and turned back to close the portrait again, only to come face to face with James Potter.

Again.

“I’ve never met you. How do you know who I am?” James’ eyes were narrowed in your direction, his pouty lips pursed.

He was skeptical and wary of you, and he rightfully should’ve been. His dark eyebrows were furrowed making his glasses slip slightly down the bridge of his nose, though he didn’t seem to care.

Staring at James who was staring at you, reminded you so much of Harry. Other than Lily’s green eyes, Harry was a painting image of James Potter. Even down to the little dip in his chin.

“It’s a long story.” You brushed James off and turned on your heel.

You had only taken one step, when he reached out and grabbed your arm. He hadn’t pulled you back, but he had stopped you from walking any further. You knew he wanted answers, you knew they all did.

If you were in their situation, you also would’ve wanted answers. You may have even demanded answers, but what would you say? How could you explain the situation without telling them about Molly and Arthur Weasley’s kids, and the fact that you not only knew James Potter’s son, but he was without parents in the future that you came from.

“I don’t have time for this.” You snipped at James and pushed his arm off of you. “I have to go talk to Dumbledore.”

You started wandering down the hall again, getting halfway down before he called after you. You hesitated to turn around, had even debated whether you should stop and give him your time, or continue on.

If you ignored him and continued on, he would just follow you.

And if you stopped and talked to him, you would be wasting precious time and you might reveal something you shouldn’t.

“I’m sorry but I have to-“ You began speaking only to have James cut you off.

“We’ll show you the way.” He gave you no option, with three out of four Marauders following James as he struts toward you.

“You don’t have to do this.” You inwardly groaned.

“It’s not like we were doing anything important anyway.” James shrugged and then jerked his head toward Remus Lupin.

A young and impossibly cute Remus Lupin.

“Well Rem had a paper to write, but he can do that anytime.” James spoke matter of factly.

You hoped he would drop the subject of how you arrived there, and why. You hoped that James would carry on about some quidditch match, some rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but you weren’t so lucky.

“You never answered our questions.” Sirius had asked instead of James, which was a change, but the subject hadn’t.

“I told you.” you glanced over your left shoulder, looking at James first before your eyes settled on Remus, then Sirius. “It’s a long story.”

You were going to make that the ending point of your conversation, of the questioning. You were going to either ignore the rapid fire of questions or change the subject entirely. It wasn’t foolproof, but hopefully it would well enough until you arrived at Dumbledore’s office.

“Yeah except we haven’t met before,” Sirius started again, “and yet you seem to know us.”

You were tempted to correct Sirius and inform him that you had never actually mentioned knowing any of them beside James Potter. You did know them, you knew them all, but they didn’t know that.

You had heard all kinds of tales based on the Marauder’s adventures while in school, and having experienced Sirius Black’s escape in your 5th year, while Remus Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts had clued in the rest.

Even if it hadn’t, the legacy they left behind was almost impossible to miss. Plus, the event with James and Lily Potter dying at the hands of Voldemort while Harry lived, was well known worldwide.

“I-” you opened your mouth to speak, only to shut it again.

“You three!” Professor McGonagall’s voice cut you off, cur down every opportunity for further questioning. “It is past curfew. What are you doing out of your beds?”

Your saving grace came in the form of Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore who had both appeared to come out of nowhere. All it took was McGonagall ushering the Marauders away for you to feel more at ease over your situation.

When it was you and Dumbledore alone, you finally felt like you had the chance to relax.

“Sir, I have a big problem.” you began.

“I know.” He offered you a kindly smile, gesturing toward his office. “We have a lot to discuss, Miss L/N.”


	5. Chapter 4

The walk toward and up to Dumbledore’s office *felt* familiar and yet you knew it was all wrong. So incredibly wrong, not just because you were in the year 1977, but because this Dumbledore wasn’t exactly the great wizard that you knew.

Yes, he was one and the same, but there was a wizarding war between the Dumbledore you knew and the one in front of you. And that Wizarding War and all the time and losses could have, and likely did, change him.

What would end up happening to Marlene McKinnon, James and Lily Potter, and even Frank and Alice Longbottom, would affect the whole wizarding community throughout the world.

“This way Miss L/N.” Dumbledore urged you to follow him beyond the door blocking the stairs to his office, in order to speak with you.

“Sir, why I’m here…it’s…well…”

You stepped into his office and the first sight your eyes settled upon was the massive curved bookshelves in his office on either side of his desk which had sat in the middle of the room.

There was a set of iron stairs that led up behind his office to what looked like a sculpture of the globe set on a golden axis. Even further beyond the globe was a stained glass window that displayed a picture of a Phoenix spreading its wings, and then going to rest.

The whole office looked warm and welcoming, much like the wizard who spent a great deal of his time in the space.

“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked before anything.

“No thank you, sir.” You took one of the chairs in front of his great oak desk, picking at your fingernails while Dumbledore sat and folded his hands in front of him.

While you were sitting on the wooden chair in front of his desk, you started bouncing your ankle as you bit the inside of your cheek. You didn’t exactly know where to begin or his to start explaining what had happened and why you were messing with the time-turner in the first place.

Though, there was a part of you that thought he already knew. Somehow, you figured Dumbledore knew exactly what brought you here and just how much help you would need.

“Professor Dumbledore…” You started but didn’t know how to finish.

“You don’t belong here, Miss L/N.” Those 6 words made you believe he knew more about your situation than you anticipated.

“I…found a broken time-turner in an abandoned classroom. It was completely shattered and when I took it back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, I started to try to fix it.” You didn’t include any details about Fred and George Weasley, for obvious reasons.

“I didn’t think it would actually be that easy, you know? I thought there would be more to it and when it all came together after using reparo, I just thought I’d give it a test run. Just to see if it had even started spinning the smallest bit.” Your stomach started churning as you retold the very event that caused you to be here.

“And the next thing I know, the thing is spinning and sparks are flying from the time-turner. And then it exploded!” you leaned forward, your elbows resting on your knees.

“The power from the explosion sent me flying across the room but I didn’t have a chance to hit anything before it pulled toward it once it imploded and now…” You let out a small sigh.

“Please tell me you can help me, sir.” You weren’t entirely hopeful, judging by the souring of your stomach, but you didn’t want to count out the possibility yet.

“I wish I could be of more help Miss L/N, ” Dumbledore spoke with nothing but patience and kindness, despite him, dashing your hopes, “I’m not in possession of a time-turner at the moment. Neither is the Ministry.”

No time-turner, no way to get back. No way to get back stuck in 1977 with no friends, no family and absolutely no possessions other than your wand and the clothes you were currently wearing. Not only that, but you had no money and you were only on the verge of being 17.

“Oh.” Your resounding single syllable word was impactful.

That simple ‘oh’ was telling. It was more than a word and a sound, it was your fear and your anxiety all rolled into one. It was your uncertainty and inability to comprehend your present, in the past.

“I can try and find one to send you back home. In the meantime, I suggest you go about your normal day and attend classes. I’ll make arrangements to have clothes dropped off at the Gryffindor dormitory that you’ll share with Miss Evans. ” There was a twinkle in his eye, a hidden agenda veiled in his words.

“Sir,” you spoke slowly, eyebrows knit together, “I’m not a Gryffindor. I’m a Ravenclaw.”

You had never been overly brazen and brave like a Gryffindor was. You enjoyed reading and exploring the world beyond your reach within pages bound in leather and cloth. You loved wondering and being curious, studying what you didn’t understand.

“I wouldn’t discredit yourself, Miss L/N.” Dumbledore stood from where he sat and stepped around his desk. “I think that if you were to look, you would find more bravery within yourself that you had overlooked.”

You wanted to protest but what would you say? You were from a completely different time, you had no friends and no connections. Logically, being placed in Gryffindor would be the best choice due to already meeting the Marauders. You were far from being friends with any of them, but the meeting had certainly opened an opportunity.

Plus, if hearsay was anything to go by, then you could possibly form a fast friendship with Lily Evans.

“Sir, what do I tell them? If they ask?” You stopped shy of the stairs and glanced back at him.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his kind face. After a minute had passed and he got that little spark in his eyes again, he smiled small. “I imagine that telling them you fell from the sky would be a bit of a stretch.”

“Like the muggle fairy-tale.” You added.

“I suggest spinning a tale about being a transfer. That should dispel any deep questions.”

“A transfer…” You hummed and turned away.

“Enjoy your first day of classes, Miss L/N.” Dumbledore articulated his message with a final bidding to have a good night.

As if you would be able to sleep tonight while being in a different Hogwarts house, in the past. As if you could go to classes with Harry’s parents who weren’t married and who had died in the future.

“Thanks.” You quipped sarcastically once the office door was closed and you were back standing in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5

You were a transfer from Beauxbatons. You were a transfer from beauxbatons who came after the start of school because you heard it was the better school.

That was going to be your reason for being here. That was going to be your reason for arriving a month ‘late’ in the year. You decided to leave the French school on a whim and you had arrived late at night by way of a portly provided by Dumbledore himself, which explains why you appeared in the middle of the Gryffindor common room at such a late hour.

That was your idea. That was your plan.

And yet, when you woke up and saw a room full of girls staring at you like you had a second head, you faltered. You hesitated in retelling the story you had come up with in place of the truth. You couldn’t tell anyone that you were actually from the future, by almost 20 years.

“I’m new here. I transferred from Beauxbatons.” You were the first to speak, hoping to quell the stares and start the first meeting off on the right foot.

Or at least get the foundations of your story straight. You were a transfer from Beauxbaton’s attending Hogwarts for your 6th year, a month late into the start of the school year.

“You arrived late last night?” A pretty blonde to your left with big and expressive blue eyes questioned you with mild skepticism.

“It was kind of a spur of the moment decision.” You laughed weakly and began reaching for your brand new, never worn Gryffindor uniform.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Another voice, this one coming from the left, called out. “I’m Lily Evans.”

When she had stretched out her hand for you to shake, you hesitated. Seeing Lily Evans as a young 16 year old still alive and thriving in Hogwarts was…odd.

You had only ever known Lily Evans through pictures of her in Hogwarts where she was hailed as a hero in the future, and the various pictures of her scattered in display cases honouring her perfect grades and academic achievements.

But seeing her in the flesh…seeing her vibrant red hair and vibrant green eyes in the flesh was something else. She was stunning, incredibly beautiful and captivating. It was no winder why James Potter was so in love with Lily, so mystified by her.

“Y/N L/N.” You finally placed your hand in hers to shake, letting go a brief moment later.

“Marlene McKinnon.” The pretty blonde with blue eyes that was on your left, spoke her name and waved.

“We can show you around Hogwarts if you’d like. And you can sit with us in the Great Hall.” Lily offered her help while she was busy trying her red and gold Gryffindor tie.

“Thanks.” You already knew where everything was but you couldn’t tell them that. “I really appreciate that.”

While the other girls were finishing getting dressed, you couldn’t stop eyeing your own red and gold uniform sitting on your bed. It was brand new, never worn, and you appreciated Dumbledore sending them to you, but it felt wrong.

You weren’t a Gryffindor. You were a Ravenclaw. You belonged in dark blue and bronze with the house that valued intelligence, wit, curiosity, creativity and knowledge. You belonged in the house where you could spend all day and all night reading and no one called you a ‘knob’.

“Have you met any other Gryffindor’s?” Lily inquired.

She was already dressed in her uniform, with her tie secured and tightened around the collar of her white shirt. Her robe was draped over her arm, with her wand sticking out of the pocket. Her red hair was down, draping down her back and set in place with a few hair pins and a red and gold headband.

“I met James Potter.” You watched her face as you mentioned James, studied the expression of immediate annoyance as it crossed her face.

“You’ll want to stay away from that git. He’s nothing but trouble.” Lily warned.

As annoyed as she was, and as much as she hadn’t liked being around him, in all actuality this was probably about the time that her feelings started to morph. It was in their 7th year that they started dating, so it just seemed to make sense that her feelings would start to change this year.

“I also met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” You were curious about what she had to say and you were hopeful that she would add something.

“Black is a playboy. He has a new girlfriend every month.” However, it was Marlene who spoke first. “Keep your wits about you with that boy.”

You nod your head, listening to their warnings and quips about the Marauders.

“Remus is the only decent one. He’s kind and smart, kind of quiet and shy. Him and Peter are more reserved among the four of them. You’ll probably get along really well with Remus. Most people do.” Lily states while slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“We’ll wait for you in the common room.” Lily flashed you a kind smile before she turned and left the room with Marlene following behind.

Once you were alone, you sighed in exasperation. It wouldn’t be as easy as you thought, trying to act like you didn’t know anything about Hogwarts or the professor’s. It would be difficult to pretend that you were clueless about the houses and the students and Hogsmeade.

“You have to do this.” You muttered while standing from where you had sat. “Until Dumbledore gets a time-turner, you have to do this.”

As you started getting dressed, your mind wandered. You thought about who else you might see in school, which other familiar faces might surprise you. Obviously most of the professors would be the same, and it would be hard not to slip up and mention something about them that you shouldn’t know as a ‘transfer’.

You couldn’t mention James being Quidditch captain and chaser. You couldn’t mention knowing that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. You couldn’t mention knowing that James Potter and Sirius Black were animagi.

“You can do this.” You grabbed your bag from where it sat on your trunk and slung it over your shoulder like Lily had.

Before you left the room, you double-checked to make sure that you had your wand pocketed, and then you left and started walking down the stairs.

Once you were in the common room, and in the throes of other Gryffindor students, you felt a lot more anxious. There were so many faces and most of them unrecognizable.

“”Y/N!” You felt a shot of relief when Lily called your name from across the common room.

Right before you managed to move and cross the common room, a familiar face stepped in front of you.

“So you’re the transfer? Nice to see you in red and gold.” James Potter’s hazel eyes looked you up and down, his lips stretched into a half-smirk.

“How did you know I transferred?” Your eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Word travels fast.” James peeked at Lily, a soft expression taking hold.

It was cute, endearing, seeing how madly in love with Lily James already was. The devotion and the adoration that was hidden layers beneath.

“Yeah. I’m a transfer from Beauxbaton’s.” You mumbled and went to step around James, only to bump into another tall body.

You lift your head and locked gazes with Remus Lupin. His warm and inviting brown eyes settled on you, the faintest smile on his face. His sandy blonde hair was slightly falling into his eyes and you were almost tempted to just sweep it back just to have it taken care of.

“Good morning.” When he spoke and extended a small smile, your stomach did a series of turns that left you feeling a little woozy.

Butterflies in your stomach because he was just too damn adorable. It seemed unnatural for him to be so attractively cute, and that was a problem for you because in the future he was your old professor.

“Hi.” You spoke a little too breathlessly, and had to mentally kick yourself.

“You need someone to show you around, new girl?” James drew your attention back to himself.

You looked past James to Lily. You watched her eyes narrow and a scowl form on her face as she lowered at him. Maybe you were wrong about her feelings for James. Maybe she really despised him instead, and her feelings for him had only changed in 7th year.

“No.” you answered quickly. “I’ve got it handled.”

You brushed past James and Remus, ignoring the lack of Sirius and Peter, and made your way toward Lily. You wove in and out of the small crowd of students, stopping to the left of the two girls.

“Potter is such a git.” Lily quipped. “He’s always playing these stupid jokes on people with no care how they feel.”

Like the twins. Exactly like the twins.

“Black and Potter are two peas in the same screwed up pod.” Marlene brushed her hair off of her shoulder, sneering toward the recently arrived Sirius. “He has a new girlfriend every month and doesn’t care who he hurts as long as he has fun.”

It almost sounded like Marlene was speaking as an ex-girlfriend of Sirius’ when she took her shot at him. You knew the least about Marlene McKinnon, only that she was part of the original order of the Phoenix and she had died two weeks after it was formed.

Her whole family was wiped out under orders of Voldemort. She was tortured and killed along with her entire family just because they were part of the order.

Anything you learned about her while being stuck in the past would be entirely new to you.

“Ready to go? Did you get your class schedule yet?” Lily queried after she started heading toward the door that led out of the common room.

“I think so?” You replied blasé.

You honestly didn’t know if you had or not. And if you had gotten your schedule, did Dumbledore give you generic classes or had he put you in all the classes that Lily had taken?

You knew from pictures scattered around the school that Lily was in the Slug Club, which meant she was adept at potions.

You hated potions with a passion, hated the whole class especially under Snape. You had almost failed the class last year if it wasn’t for you getting a tutor to help you pass the class and the exams.

To counteract your hatred of potions, you loved defence against the dark arts and charms. You loved being able to cast charms and spells and see the effect. You loved reading about the different ways a charm or spell could be used and how it could react to different scenarios.

But potions…you hated that class.

“Well, if you do I’ll help you find your way.” Lily smiled again, friendly and warm. “I think we’re going to be good friends.“


	7. Chapter 6

In the late hours of the morning, in the last two weeks of October, you woke up to thick frost coating the grass in one of the courtyards and the same frost sticking to the stained glass in the dormitories.

It had been 2 weeks since you had arrived in 1977, and you were finally adjusting and settling to life as a Gryffindor and being surrounded by people were practically legendary.

It wasn’t just James and Lily. It was also Frank and Alice Longbottom, who you had met a week into being here. They were among two of the nicest people you had ever met, and not only were they hopelessly in love, but they seemed endlessly happy.

Their relationship and personal light they exuded made you feel heartbroken for their future. They had such beautiful souls and hearts so kind, and their lives were snuffed out. They were destroyed along with James and Lily.

Over the few weeks you had been here, sharing classes and the common room, the library and the castle grounds, you had come to know more about James and Lily, Frank and Alice and even Sirius and Remus.

The more you enjoyed being around them.

Especially Remus and Sirius.

Over the few weeks you’d been here, you had developed a crush on both Sirius and Remus. They were both unfairly attractive and cute in completely different ways and had both caught your attention for entirely different reasons.

Sirius was a flirt, he flirts with everyone and he had far too many girlfriends from what you had heard. But he was attractive and charming, charismatic and drew attention to himself in the most infuriating way. Sirius got under your skin, he pushed every button you had and then some, but you also really liked it. You enjoyed the banter and the subtle jabs at each other with underlying flirtations.

Remus was one of the sweetest, most genuine people you had ever met. He was the kind of boy who you could spend all afternoon laying around reading a book with. He was quieter and more reserved than the other two Marauders, a choice probably due to his werewolf problem. Still, Remus was like comfort and peace in a human form. He would have made the perfect low-key boyfriend who would let his girlfriend steal his sweaters and tuck her into his coat in the cold.

Sirius and Remus were far too attractive as their younger selves and you were far too weak to avoid falling for them.

You were far too taken by Sirius’ devil may care attitude and the way he carried himself as a desirable little git.

And Remus…he was so genuine and pleasant to be around. He had more than once offered to study with you late into the night in the common room and somehow always seemed to have an extra quill on hand when you broke yours from pressing too hard into parchment.

You were smitten by both of them, however you hadn’t gotten much alone time with them, without Peter tagging along or Lily being too far behind.

That changed, however, when the second Quidditch match of the year rolled around. At first everyone in your friend group was going to go, then Peter got detention, Marlene got sick and Lily got roped into tutoring a 5th year Hufflepuff who was nearly hysteric after finding out she was potentially going to fail transfiguration.

“What started out as all of us going, has now boiled down to just three.” Your stomach flipped while you paced around the common room. “And now I’m freaking out because it will be just the three of us and I can’t stop thinking about kissing both of them.”

Your pacing in front of the fireplace in the common room where Lily was sitting reading, was about to be worn down from how many times you walked on the floor in the exact same pattern.

“Well,” Lily laughed unapologetically, “you’ll have to tell me who’s a better kisser.”

“Lily!” you stomped your foot like a child and begged. “Help me!”

You didn’t know what to do. You liked both of them beyond reason and you shouldn’t have. You were from the future and you didn’t know how long you were going to be here in the past. And even if you were here for the whole year, which you hoped not, liking them both of them as much as you should was not ideal. They were friends.

“What do you want me to help you with, Y/N?” Lily sighed and dropped her book into her lap. “Do you want me to obliviate your kind to make you forget all about them?”

“I think that’s a little extreme.” You huffed before collapsing beside her on the couch. “Although….”

“Just relax, Y/N.” Lily closed her book and set it down on the floor.

She then turned toward you to give you her full attention, her brilliant green eyes staring straight at you. Lily hadn’t said anything yet, but she had reached out and grabbed your hands to hold them lightly.

“You are rubbish at potions. Absolutely rubbish and I don’t know how you survived this long and advanced to such a high level of potions but somehow you did.” She grinned and teased.

“How is this supposed to help?” you grumbled.

“My advice-“ Lily’s grin widened. “-is to get a tutor before you completely fail the class.”

She snickered under her breath as she dropped your hands and scooped up her book and tucked it under her arm. She started walking away from the couch toward the stairs for the dormitories, only glancing back at you when you deadpanned.

“I can’t give you advice on your feelings, Y/N. I’m notoriously ignorant of my own, I can’t help you with yours.”

♡♡ ♡♡

“I can’t remember the last time I went to a Quidditch game.” The seat beneath you was cold and felt stiff, but maybe it was actually just you.

Sirius was on your left, and Remus was on your right. Between the two of them was you, sandwiched between them as the stands we’re rather full. You couldn’t help but be painfully aware of Sirius’ natural tendency for wondering and switching hands as he kept brushing his fingers against the outside of your left thigh.

“James lives and breathes for this game.” Remus, who was sitting on your right, leaned in to speak to you above the cheering crowd.

Unlike Sirius who had wondering hands and fidgeting fingers, Remus sat close enough that you could feel his knee bumping yours occasionally. It was a subtle touch as he shift and moved on the stadium seats as people moved around him, but with the same effect of making butterflies form in your stomach.

“I’m surprised you don’t play, Sirius.” You turned your head and gazed at the devilishly handsome boy.

“Why’s that, L/N?” Sirius half-smirked and leaned in like Remus had, a flirty look forming on his face. “Because I’m strong and competitive?”

You faked a look of disinterest despite your heart rate spiking. “No, because you like to do stupid and reckless things.”

“It’s all true, Padfoot.” Remus laughed under his breath, leaning into you again, his left hand brushing against your right, fingers intertwining with yours.

Your breath hitched in your throat. You were helpless to look away from the boy with the handsome face with few fading scars and the warmest most welcoming brown eyes you had ever seen. The boy with the soft touches and soft-spoken intricacies that made your cheeks grow warm and your stomach flutter.

His hand in yours, his thumb brushing against the back of your hand made you shiver in delight as goosebumps rose to your skin.

“Very funny, Moony.” Sirius laughed sarcastically, rolling his grey eyes. “I think you meant to say I was brave, L/N.”

When Sirius nudged you and winked, you felt the same rush you’d felt with Remus. Your heart rate spiked and your stomach fluttered while a shiver shot down your spine.

“Are you cold?” Remus questioned while starting to take-off his wool coat.

“Bloody hell Y/N, ” Sirius also commented while taking off the Gryffindor coloured winter torque on his head, “why didn’t you dress better?”

Sirius made quick work to pull his toque on you, his fingers soft and warm despite the chill in the air. He brushed your hair out of your face and hummed as he secured the knit hat on your head. You almost leaned into his touch, almost fell victim to his warmth and gentleness.

“I couldn’t find my jacket…” You argued weakly, your attention stolen by Remus who draped you in his coat. “I looked everywhere…”

He didn’t just stop at placing his coat on you. Remus started to rub your arms through his thick coat, the heat from his hands radiating through his wool coat and your sweater to your akin beneath. It was a moment that made you feel as though you were falling deep into a pool of overwhelming emotion that you couldn’t control.

“Remus-“ you whispered his name, captivated by him.

“I hope you’ll dress better for the Hogsmeade trio next weekend.” Sirius whispered in your ear, his chest almost pressed flush against your back. “But even if you’re not, I’m sure Moony and I can take care of you.”

Merlin help you…


	8. Chapter 7

“They actually said that?” Lily grinned and giggled. “Wow. You didn’t want to go to Hogsmeade and now you have two dates.”

You groaned into your palms while falling back into one of the group desks tucked into a quiet corner of the library. Your eyes were closed and your nose was slightly scrunched while you sat against the wooden backed chair. Your right hand was covering the right side of your face trying to nurse a headache that was slowly creeping into your head.

“And I’m almost at the point of failing potions. You were right when you said I needed a tutor.” You switched positions and sat with your feet tucked under the desk, and your head resting against the slightly cool wooden top.

“You could always ask Remus.” Lily giggled softly again. “Hogsmeade isn’t for a few days and if you for Remus to help you, then it wouldn’t be as awkward on the weekend.”

Like it was at the game when both stupidly stunning boys couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and every little touch made you feel as though you were about to keel up and die from overstimulation at the softest and quickest touch.

“I wouldn’t even know where to find him.” You spoke while your thoughts betrayed you.

Your mind was quick to picture Remus and his perfect captivating brown eyes that bore into your soul. And his smile that made your whole being come to life with warmth and light, the smile that made you feel as if you were the only which in the whole world. Your mind focused on the feeling of Remus surprisingly soft fingers intertwining in yours, stroking your skin like he was an artist and you were the canvas.

It was vivid enough to make you believe you were still living it.

“Well, you must be lucky today because he’s coming this way.” Lily nudged you and grinned. “And he’s staring at you.”

You whipped your head around to glance at the same spot she had directed to. Remus was moving through the rows of books and students sitting at desks with a few books under his left arm, and his bag draped over his right.

He traded the uniform for a comfy looking wool sweater that was a shade too big for him, obscuring much of his shape behind the layer. His sandy coloured hair, like usual, was falling into his eyes partially obscuring his eyebrows from view. There was a small scar on his left cheek that was slightly raised and more pink than the rest, but it was fading like the rest.

You knew he was a werewolf and your heart broke for him, broke for every missed opportunity and scathing comment made about who he was and what he did.

“Hi Remus.” Lily smiled and raised her head from the book she was focused on, while you were still studying him unapologetically.

He had a spell on you that you couldn’t break.

“Good afternoon, Lily.” Remus greet her first, shifting his books to the other arm. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

He shift his attention from Lily to you, his tender brown eyes holding your gaze. While he held your gaze, and both of you were basically ignorant to Lily’s presence, a delicate smile built on his face, easing the look of stress and making the scars seem nonexistent.

“I was just leaving.” Lily pushed her chair back to stand. She started gathering her books into her arms before she placed them into her bag one by one. She packed away her quills and ink, setting them inside a pocket where they wouldn’t be broken.

“I’ll see both of you later.” Lily shot a look your way, winking before she departed from the table. “Have fun!”

Before Remus greet you, you took the opportunity to shoot Lily a dirty look as she walked away. Your eyebrows furrowed as you narrowed your gaze and pursed your lips. You wouldn’t put it past Lily Evans to try and manipulate certain situations to get you and Remus close.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Remus’ voice directed your attention back to him, and away from the place were Lily once had been.

When you moved your attention back to him, you first noticed a series of books resting on his left side that were all required reading for potions, assigned by Professor Slughorn. On the other side of Remus was an aged folded piece of parchment with raised ink barely visible.

Your immediate thought was that it was the Marauder’s map, but you didn’t think James and created that yet. Or if he did, it wouldn’t appear so old.

“Sweetheart” Remus spoke your way, “Lily said you need help in potions.”

If you thought you were sidetracked before, then now you were paying full attention to Remus. Your eyes had snapped toward him and your jaw nearly fell open at the ease of the pet name he used.

‘Sweetheart’ seemed to roll off his tongue like it was any other word in the English language. Yet, it was spoken in such a way that made your heart nearly stop and your breath get caught in your throat.

“L-Lily mentioned I needed help?” You had to wonder if Lily had also pulled the strings necessary to make this happen.

“Yeah.” Remus smiled your way, still gentle and soft. “She said you were too proud to ask for a tutor but that you were in dire straights.”

Merlin, why and how was he so cute? Why did you want to kiss him until your lips went numb and your mouth went dry?

Why did you have to be so attracted to Remus Lupin? He was your old professor in the future, and when you went back to the future, you would have to deal with your feelings for him.

“I can help you, love.” Remus truly stole your breath when he reached for your hands and grabbed them. “I can help you in potions so you don’t fail.”

Merlin, how you wanted to kiss him. You wanted to crawl into his lap and envelop yourself in his warm sweater while you wrapped your arms around his neck. You wanted to become so close to Remus that no-one would know where he stopped and you began.

You wanted him and Sirius more than you had wanted anything and anyone before in your life. You were falling so quickly and so deeply that you could hardly breathe let alone catch your footing.

“Thank you.” You spoke breathlessly, your voice nothing but a whisper.

You were lost in the moment, lost in Remus, and it felt perfect. It was perfect. It felt like it was just you and Remus alone in the library, like you had the whole world to yourself and everyone else had fades into obscurity.

“Remus,” you licked your lips nervously, “I have something to tell you.”

Were you going to tell him that you were from the future? That you messed with time and that you may be stuck here forever, or that you may go back to your original time?

Or, were you going to tell him that you knew he was a werewolf? Were you going to tell him that you knew he wasn’t entirely human? That every month, once a month, you knew he turned into a creature of the night?

If you told Remus what you had done, by messing with time, that would open up a whole series of questions that you couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to answer. Even if you did tell him and he didn’t ask any questions, the rest of them might. And if they hadn’t there was still the risk of screwing up something in the future that would change everything.

Or, you could tell Remus that you knew he was a werewolf. There would be some questions, only questions you could answer and that would still get one of the two major weights on your shoulders off.

“Are you okay, love?” Remus pressed, squeezing your hands.

“Rem,” you tried not to cringe at you calling him a nickname without him knowing if he liked it, “I know your secret.”

You watched Remus recoil as surprise and disbelief flashed on his face before being replaced by panic. His eyebrows we’re furrowed and his jaw went slack as he started at you without saying anything.

“I know because I’ve seen it before.” And heard it from older professor Remus Lupin.

“Y/N if you’re-“ Remus started to backpedal, embarrassment replacing the panic and surprise. “I’m sorry if that frightens you-“

“I’m not afraid of you.” You rushed through, speaking as quickly as you could to combat his fear. “It’s not your fault and it doesn’t make who you are or what you’ve done.”

It was your turn to squeeze his hands and stroke his knuckles. “I don’t care if you’re a werewolf, Rem. It doesn’t matter to me. All that matters to me is you. You are what matters.”

There was half a beat of silence. Half a beat between you telling Remus that you knew his secret, and half a beat between him getting up from his chair to cross the distance between you two.

“All I care about is you.” You mumbled, unable to look away from him. “Nothing else matters.”

Half a beat before he bent down and half a beat before you felt the electrifying kiss, the moment you had been dreaming of for the past week and a half.

Half a beat before Remus kissed you without holding back.


	9. Chapter 8

When Sirius slipped through the common room door, you were not what he expected to see especially at the late hour. He expected to come back to an empty dorm after a late night of trying to get through to a certain person about their choices that would lead them down a dark road.

What he had come back to, instead of an empty common room, was the sight of you sleeping on the couch in front of the fire, that was dimming to the point of causing a chill to sweep through the room.

Your right arm was draping down to the floor where a book lay open, the pages crumpled. If the mere sight of you wasn’t enough to make Sirius stop and stare, than the way you shift and moved in your sleep paired with your small whimpers had.

Sirius gently placed his stuff down on one of the plush chairs closest month door, and approached you slowly. He stopped just shy of the plush couch you were laying on, and momentarily glanced at the dying fire. He debated lighting the fire again to give it a second life just like he debated placing a blanket over you so you wouldn’t freeze.

In the end, Sirius decided to do neither.

Instead, he placed his hand on your shoulder and shook you gently. He listened and waited to see if you would stir or make any sort of noise to signify that you heard him and you were going to wake.

After a passing moment and no result, Sirius crept closer.

“Come on love.” His grey eyes searched your face, committing every small detail to memory. “Wake up. You can’t sleep down here.”

Finally, after he spoke and continued shaking you lightly you opened your eyes. It was slow, your eyes fluttering open and then shutting again until you opened them all the way.

“Sirius-“ you yawned and shift closer to him, a shiver ripping through you. “What time is it..?”

He couldn’t resist brushing your hair out of your face as you stared at him dazed by sleep. You truly were one of the most adorable girls he had ever laid eyes on, and that was an opinion Sirius shared with Remus.

“It’s almost 3 am, love.” He dropped his hand back down to his side while sitting back on his haunches. “You fell asleep reading?”

Sirius reached down to pick up the book, closing the leather bound front to read the title. As his grey eyes see it across the title and the picture of a blonde girl chasing after a rabbit, you had reached out and touched him.

You placed your hand on his to stabilize yourself while you sat up from where you had been laying. When you had completely sat up, you stretched your arms high above your head flashing a small sliver of skin between the cut of your shirt and the waistband of your pants.

“Alice In Wonderland. It’s a children’s muggle book. I couldn’t sleep and thought that reading would help.” You hung your head and exhaled shortly before tilting your head to crack your neck.

Sirius set the book down on the plush couch, his fingertips running over the raised lettering. He hadn’t read many muggle books, least of all children’s books but judging from the cover, he almost wished he had. It looked like it was a take he would’ve liked if he were a younger kid and if his family wasn’t so fucked up.

“Are you hungry?” Sirius stood and brushed himself off before stretching out his hand to you.

“Hungry?” you glanced at his hand with confusion. “Where are you going to get food at a time like this?”

The corner of Sirius’s lips twitched, his eyes alight with playfulness. He didn’t wait for you to grab his hand any longer, he simply reached down and yanked you to your feet.

He helped you stand straight and not fall back onto the couch behind you, but he hadn’t said anything beyond his intent to take you to the kitchens.

“I have my secrets.” Sirius stepped to the side and held out his hand for you to walk first, winking at you as you walked by. “I promise I won’t lead you into the forbidden forest.”

Sirius followed behind you while you walked toward the portrait that would lead to the staircase behind the painting of the fat lady. He even went as far as to slip his hand onto the small of your back to help steady you as you stepped through the portrait, in case you stumbled in the dark.

“So where are we going?” You glanced over your shoulder, your eyes narrowed while you tried to focus in the dark.

“To the kitchens.” Sirius quickly cast lumos, holding his wand out as the only source of light in the otherwise dark hallway.

“I’ve never been there.” You mumbled, nearly jumping out of your skin when Sirius slipped his hand into yours.

“Bit jumpy, sweetheart?” Sirius’s laugh rumbled from his chest. “Scared of the dark, love?”

Sirius hadn’t stopped laughing when you muttered a mild curse under your breath and smacked him in the chest. He didn’t stop laughing but he did grunt which almost stranger his laughter. Once his laughter died down, he slipped his hand in yours and intertwined your fingers to lead you in the dark.

“Won’t be long now, love.”

** **

“Best kept secret.” You dipped your spoon back into your bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream that the house elves had conjured up for both of you. “I mean who knew that gorging on mint chocolate chip ice cream would be the highlight of my night?”

Sirius sat across from you, his own bowl of ice cream held in his and while his spoon rest on the table. He had been right about visiting the kitchens, and he had been right when he said the kitchens were right next door to the Hufflepuff common room, but you didn’t believe him when he said how easy it was to access the kitchens.

“Just tickle the pear.” He finally spoke.

“I almost didn’t say yes.” You set your bowl down and sat with your back flush against the chair. “I mean you do have a reputation for being a bit of a man-whore.”

You almost regret the word, almost regret saying it but then Sirius bit back with a playful jab.

“You’ve built quite the reputation yourself love,” Sirius smirked, “snogging Moony in the, library.”

You gawked at Sirius, shocked that he knew.

“Did Remus tell you?” you weren’t entirely aware of the ‘don’t kiss and tell’ rules of boyhood, but you certainly told Lily what had happened.

“Didn’t have to.” Sirius set his own bowl down before he pushes his deep black curls out of his face. “By now half the school knows. You weren’t exactly discreet.”

That was true, entirely. You and Remus were not discreet during your kiss in the library and you were surprised that Madame Pince hadn’t immediately kicked you out of the library.

“No,” heat rose to your cheeks, “we weren’t.”

There was a slip of silence before he broke it.

“Moony really likes you, Y/N.” Sirius spoke and then hesitated like he was about to speak again but couldn’t.

“I like him too.” You confirmed.

“He’s not the only one, love.” Sirius’ fondness for the pet name ‘love’ was not lost on you.

It had the same effect on you that Remus’ lips did. You felt your heart hammering, your palms sweating and your mouth go dry. Sirius was doing that to you, Remus did that to you.

Your attraction to two of the marauders should’ve felt twisted and weird. It should’ve felt wrong in every way since you were from the future.

Remus was your future defence against the dark arts professor and Sirius Black was a future madman and Harry Potter’s godfather. They were both wizards that you had either known or knew about in the future.

You should’ve been staying far away from the both of them, you should’ve begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to send you back.

Then you started catching feelings for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. To be fair, you had no idea that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would be so attractive as their younger selves in real life.

You had no idea how beautiful Remus’ brown eyes we’re or how Sirius’s laugh made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

You had no idea how Remus Lupin’s hand brushing against your hand in the middle of class could leave you so breathless. Or how Sirius Black sitting just a little too close to you would make you feel electrified.

It was inevitable.

“Sirius-“ You start.

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to do anything.” He brushed your hair behind your ear and continued the trail of his fingertips down your jaw and chin.

“Thank you for this.” You spoke quietly. “I promise to keep your secret safe.”

“I know you will sweetheart.” Sirius tapped your lips with his fingers and then sat back to finish his own late night sweet.


	10. Chapter 9

“Amortentia.” Remus heard you mumbled under your breath while you flipped the page in the potions book over. “That’s what will come on Monday.”

Remus watched you from across the table, a small delicate smile building on his face while he studied you. You were so fixated and focused on the potions book in front of you, determined to better your poor skills at potions even though Remus said he would help you, and he had.

But your stubbornness was almost unmatched and unwarranted. You either had your head stuck in the potions book or you were squirreled away in the potions classroom after class attempting to better your skills.

If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought you were a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor.

“A powerful love potions,” James piped up, ‘heard you don’t need any help with that, L/N. Seems to me like you’ve got Moony and Padfoot wrapped around your little finger already.”

You had reacted quickly by snapping your head up and first staring James down, and then your attention flicked toward Remus and Sirius. Your eyes first settled on Remus, the widening of your pupils pairing with the sudden rush of heat to your cheeks.

“Shut up, Potter.” Your voice cracked and squeaked as you snapped at him, slamming the potions book shut.

“Look at her blush!” James continued. “Aww!”

Your eyes bounced from Remus to Sirius, your beautiful eyes locking on him. You had feelings for both of them, unwarranted and uncontrollable. Your feelings for them were returned just as equally, just as vibrantly and powerfully.

Both Remus and Sirius were falling in love with you.

“You’re so annoying.” You huffed and picked up the potions book from the table and tucked it under your arm. “And you have a big head.”

Your insult was elementary, childish in nature. Even, James faked being hurt and placed his hand on his chest like you had broke his heart. He was a rather dramatic wizard naturally, and his penchant for jokes and pranks are what had pulled the 4 of them all together in the first place.

“Why would you say such a thing?” James laughed through his attempt to be serious, unable to keep up the act.

“BECAUSE IT’S TRUE!” you shout as you stalked away from the Gryffindor table, leaving the three boys behind to talk among themselves.

Once you were gone, and it was just the three boys, James cleared his throat to grab the attention of Sirius and Remus. He rest his elbows on the wooden table and leaned fears, his voice dropping into a whisper.

“What are you going to do?” He questioned.

“About what, prongs?” Sirius acted oblivious, even though he and Remus both knew what this was about.

“Don’t act daft, Padfoot.” James reached for another stack of bacon, shoving a few pieces in his mouth. “You both fancy L/N. So what are you going to do? Battle it out for her hand?”

Whether James was curious or concerned, he raised a question with merit. If he had assumed that they hadn’t discussed it, then assuming they would fight over their shared love interest was a valid point. His concern that they would risking their friendship over you was a valid concern.

“If Y/N wants to,” Remus spoke up. “then we have decided to…share…”

Heat creeped up his cheeks, much like it had for you.

The truth was, both Remus and Sirius had grown very fond of you, they had started falling in love with you. Both of them wanted you in the most intimate ways and the most gentle. And it was clear to see that you wanted them in much of the same way.

Both Remus and Sirius had chemistry with you that was electric. The little moments between you all had led the two marauders to agree that being in a three-way relationship would be the best move forward.

“Really?” James probed them. “And you’re both okay with that?”

“James mate,” it was Sirius’ turn to speak up, “Moony and I are best friends who happen to love the same girl. We’ve talked about this. A lot. This is the decision we’ve made and this is what we’re sticking with.”

♡♡ ♡♡

“I’m not understanding what you’re saying sir.” You fumbled over your words, unable to fully process what professor Dumbledore was actually saying.

He looked distracted while you were talking to him, while you were sitting in one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk. His hands were clasped behind his back while he was busy gazing at a model of the Orion constellation as it lit up and shone from where it sat behind his study desk.

“A choice Miss L/N,” Dumbledore finally turned back to you, “must be made. Whether to stay in the past and live out a life as it is now.”

Dumbledore approached the desk with a rather thoughtful look on his face. He had called you to his office shortly after you had left the great hall, and while you expected him to talk about the time-turner, he asked you about what choice you would like to make.

“Or you could choose to go back to the future and live your life as you had been.” He stopped at the front of his desk, eyebrows furrowed.

“Forgive me professor, but I wasn’t aware that I had a choice. I thought I had to go back?” You were confused, more so than you had been when you got here.

“It would appear that in the few weeks you had been here, your presence and the choices you have made here have had an effect on the future. And in doing so, has solidified a few facts in the past.” Dumbledore faced you directly, but his kindly voice hadn’t been altered.

“What are you saying?” You were almost too afraid to ask.

“There will come a point in time when there will not be a point of return. There will come a time when your decision will need to be made and it will irreversible.” Dumbledore explained.

“So…my time to make a decision is coming to an end? Its coming to a close? I need to choose one or the other?” Your fingers rest in your lap, though there were hardly idle.

“If you choose to remain in the past you will live a fulfilling life with true happiness.”

“And if I go back?” You pondered.

“You will live an equally fulfilling life, but you need to ask yourself where your heart lay. One choice will leave you wondering not, the other may result in never-ending questions. You will be happy but the questions will never le.” He was speaking, but were you listening.

If you chose the past, it was irreversible. You would be stuck living your life in this time surrounded by these people. If you chose to live in the past you would have questions about the future?

Or maybe if you chose to go back, you would have questions about the past?

If you chose to go back, you would be happy but…

Where had your heart lie? You had been here for a few short weeks, and in these few short weeks you had found your second family.

They had become your whole world.

Now you just had to choose which place you really belonged.

You had to choose between your future and your present.


	11. Chapter 10

Standing just before the last archway that led to the stone path they’d take to get to Hogsmeade, Remus had his hands shoved into his pockets. He was leaning against the stone column, watching the eager students walking down the path that would lead to the town.

He too was eager for the trip to Hogsmeade, and all it entailed, however he wasn’t as eager for the nightfall. He could feel it already, the unsettling stirring in his gut that made him believe that tonight would be a particularly bad night for him.

And Sirius and James and Peter.

He should’ve or would’ve spent the day inside preparing for tonight, but he couldn’t. The trip to Hogsmeade would be the perfect time to talk to you with Sirius, it would be the perfect opportunity to show you what a relationship with them could feel like.

And, if he was being honest with himself, going on the trip today would distract him from what would occur at night.

Of course the only downside to physically going out before the full moon was his tendency to be a bit feral. He would be more ornery and aware of what he recognized as his, whether that be his space or…you.

Not that you were his, not officially anyway. However hopefully after the Hogsmeade trip you all would have an understanding about what you would like. Sirius and you and Remus.

“Girls take forever to get ready.” James grumbled from behind Remus. “We could’ve been at Hogsmeade twice over.”

“How’d you convince Evans to go with you anyway?” Sirius leaned on the column opposite of Remus, his hands shoved into his leather coat.

“I-“ Remus cut James off before he had a chance to explain himself.

“He didn’t. Y/N is coming with us, and Lily is going alongside Marlene to spy on our date.” Remus exhaled, frowning as he saw his breath.

“They told you that, Moony?” Sirius pushed himself off of the column to shuffle toward Remus.

“Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Sirius.” Remus exhaled again, the vapor from his breath further souring his mood about tonight. “Why else would they be so insistent on knowing where we were going and what we were going to do.”

Remus turned to look at the two marauders behind him, though it had lasted only a moment before his eyes were pulled even further back.

From behind James and Sirius, you had emerged and you stole Remus’ breath right from his lungs. How could you be so damn beautiful? How could you be so perfect and enthralling and be real?

Remus felt as though you were an illusion, as though the moment he reached out and touched you, you would disappear before his very eyes.

You appeared as an angel before his vision, otherworldly and ethereal. When you stepped out of cover, it was as if the sky itself was influenced by your presence. The first few flakes of snow started to fall, light and fluffy.

“Sorry she’s late boys.” Lily greet Sirius and Remus while avoiding James, “Y/N keeps misplacing all of her things.”

“Almost,” you jabbed back at Lily, “like someone has purposefully been hiding them.”

Lily said nothing in response but she had winked at you while tugging James along with her, not out of desire to spend any real time with him but rather to give you, Sirius and himself some alone time.

Before they spied on your date.

“If it wasn’t for us,” Sirius spoke tenderly while slipping a gold and red winter hat on your head, “you’d freeze.”

He finished his small act by brushing his knuckles across your cheeks, sweeping the little flakes of snow off your skin. As he brushed his knuckle against your jaw, his gaze lowered to your lips where they stayed for the remainder of his attention span.

“Thank you Sirius.” You slightly adjusted the hat and closed the distance to brush your lips against his cheek.

“Are you ready to go?” Remus brushed his fingers against the underside of your wrist to steal a sliver of your attention. “Will you be warm enough?”

He would the one who worried in your relationship. He would be the ‘mother hen’ as James would say. Remus would be making sure you ate enough and got enough sleep, kept yourself taken care of.

Sirius would be the risk taker. He would take you out on his motorbike and then go drinking well into the night with you. Sirius would be the wilder partner who would make sure you had fun and let loose. And then Remus would take care of you the next morning.

“Before we go…” you squeezed his hand, “are you sure you want to go? Tonight is the full moon and if you’d rather stay back…”

Remus reached out to cup your cheeks, and much like Sirius had, he brushed the pads of his thumbs across your skin while gazing into your heart stopping eyes. He questioned, not that he would tell you, whether or not you belonged in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You had such a bleeding heart and he absolutely loved that about you.

“I’ll be okay sweetheart.” Merlin, you were so mall compared to them.

Remus himself was 6’2” and Sirius was just shy of that at 6’0”. Compared to both of them, you appeared to be tiny standing at 5’3” which was both adorable and endearing. The perfect size for Sirius and Remus to embrace from behind and rest their chins on your head as they held you.

“It’s not as bad as it seems.” Yes it was a lie, but Remus didn’t need you to worry about him.

It was his burden to bear.

He couldn’t, wouldn’t place that onto your shoulders, even though you already knew. He wouldn’t allow you to be involved in case you got hurt while trying to help, or even worse, if he hurt you himself.

“Don’t worry about Remus, darling.” Sirius assured you. “Between James, Peter and I we have it all taken care of.”

Though you hadn’t argued against the two of them, Remus knew the matter was hardly taken care of and dropped. He could tell that you had other ideas and other plans, and it was his hope that they would change by the end of the Hogsmeade trip. That or you would be caught up with Lily and Marlene and forget about the whole event entirely.

The last thing Remus wanted was to wake up in the hospital wing and see you lying there beside him all battered and covered in bruises. The last thing Remus needed was the guilt.

"Where do you want to go first?” He was going to distract you as best as he could all day. “Honeydukes?”

And then he would worry about the night.


	12. Chapter 10

“Bertie Bott’s every flavored beans, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, Jelly slugs, shock-o-choc…” You didn’t know where to look first.

It hadn’t been so long since you’ve been to Hogsmeade in the future, and it hadn’t been so long that you’ve gone without their sweets, but it felt like a lifetime.

The more time you spent in the past versus the future, the more you seemed to forget what you had done in your correct year. The more you settled here, the more it felt like you had belonged here all your life.

Of course you completely avoided the issue of your parents and your friends.

“You could get it all.” Sirius’ lips brushed against your ear while brushing against you from behind. “You could spoil yourself.”

You tut and gently nudged him back away from you, grabbing a few packs of chocolate frogs and a handful of sugar quills. You avoided the jelly slugs and the every flavored beans, you never had any luck with them anyway, and moved onto the lollipop’s with nasty looking bugs inside.

“How much would you need to be paid to eat this?” you picked up a green lollipop with a fat slug inside, and held it out to Sirius.

His gorgeous grey eyes looked at the lollipop in your hand, his nose scrunching on instinct while his lips pursed. Sirius looked like he was on the verge of saying something uncouth but then just settled for a quick shake of his head.

“Trust me love,” he walked toward you and gently pushed your hand down, “speaking, from experience there isn’t enough money to get me to eat another one of those.”

You wanted to ask, the words were even on the tip of your tongue. Though you decided against asking, decided that tale would be better told at a different time with far fewer people.

“Decide what you want yet, Moony?” Sirius looked past you toward your other date, the sandy-haired Gryffindor werewolf with a rather tired face.

“Chocolate.” Remus spoke quickly and quietly.

“Do you want to go?” You whispered, your hand reaching for his.

“I’m fine.” There was a monetary sense of ease on his face, though the tiredness had quickly returned.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet. Not back to Hogwarts but somewhere quiet.” You squeezed Remus’ hand and tried to tug him toward the door, but he stood steadfast.

“Darling, if you want to look at more-“ Remus settled his gaze upon Sirius behind you.

“I already have enough sugar to last me until next trip. Besides, it’s getting a little crowded in here. Let’s just go somewhere else.” You were certain you wanted to leave to find a quiet place, certain that you wanted Remus to feel at ease.

♡♡ ♡♡

“Do you want to play a game?” You mumbled, your fingers still publishing Remus sandy coloured hair behind his ears.

“What game do you have in mind?” he muttered as he turned his head in your lap, his eyes closed. “Does it involve moving? I’m far too comfortable.”

You turned your attention away from the walls of the shrieking shack to the boy who’s head was in your lap. Remus was stretching out and relaxed enough to almost put him into a state of sleep. His warm brown eyes were closed and his mouth was parted every so slightly as he seemed to drift in and out of feather-light sleep.

“No love,” you bent over and pressed your lips to his forehead, “it’s a muggle game. It just involves questions.”

Your fingers never stilled while bringing Remus’ hair back, but when his breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep, you slowed the action.

“I’ve played a few muggle games. Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in the broom closet.” Sirius’s lips twitched with a memory his grey eyes becoming slightly unfocused.

“Kissing games.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s called would you rather. I’ll go first.”

You quickly glanced down at Remus as he slept, the exhaustion that was on his face was gone and replaced by a peacefulness. You would’ve stayed here all night if it weren’t for the full moon being tonight.

“Would you rather eat one of those dreaded lollipop’s one a day for a week or only be able to eat the same thing all day every day for a week?” You kept your attention on Sirius, watched his eyebrows furrow as he pondered your question.

“I have to choose between one or the other?” He stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his arms.

“That’s the point of the game.” You tilt your head and began humming under your breath.

“I’d rather eat the same thing all day every day for a week.” Sirius said, and then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“You can ask a question.” You kept your voice to a whisper trying to remain as still as possible as not to disturb Remus.

“Are you afraid of dying?” Sirius spoke after a moment of quiet, though his question had really taken you back.

“What? What are you talking about, Sirius?”

“Are you afraid of dying? If you knew that you were going to die tomorrow, would you be afraid?” He sat up and started you den, his grey eyes flooded with unreadable emotions.

“Am I afraid of dying?” Some of the people you knew now would die.

James and Lily. Frank and Alice. Marlene. Some would die before they even really got to live, and some were so tormented that they were never the same again. In their destruction, they would leave behind their children or their friends.

Were you afraid of dying? Were they? Were they scared of dying before they had? What had they thought of before their lives were ripped from them?

Did they cry? Did they scream and beg for life? Did they accept it like it was as easy as breathing?

“Yes.” You answered. “Yes. I’m scared of dying.”

Sirius stared intently at you. His grey eyes were boring into you, into the side of your face as he studied you. His lips were formed into a frown and his eyebrows were knit together like he was in deep thought.

“My brother Regulus wants to become a death eater. He’s being so poisoned by my parents’ way of thinking, he’s so ready to throw his life away to join them.” His face hardened as he spoke, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

“I’m afraid that it will lead to his death. I’m afraid that he will get pushed too far, past a point of no return and he’ll die. My younger brother…”

You slowly shift your position, lowering Remus head gently to the floor below as you a lot away from him. When he hadn’t woken or even moved, you slowly stood up from where you sat and creeped toward Sirius.

“You got out didn’t you?” You took a place next to Sirius, your knee brushing against his.

“I left home this year and moved in with the Potter’s. James is-“ Sirius’ breath caught in his throat as he touched on the subject. Before he spoke again, he cleared his throat and took a shot breath.

“James is my brother, he is my best friend and my brother. He took me in when no one else would. If it weren’t for James, I would have nowhere to go.” Sirius finally looked at you with glazed eyes, tears threatening to slip.

“I'm…I’m sorry Sirius. I had no idea.” You reached for his hand, reached out to touch him or comfort him in any way that you could.

There wasn’t anything you could say because you didn’t even know he had a brother. You had no idea there was another Black, another heir to their family. Until today of course.

“I’m not.” Sirius spoke. “Afraid of dying. To die will be an awfully big adventure.”


	13. Chapter 12

Exhaustion had befallen him. He was so physically drained of energy that he had collapsed into bed after the sunrise and had laid there passed out from exhaustion until after dinner.

Once he had gotten up, he grabbed himself some dinner and went straight back to bed. He fell back onto his mattress after eating what he could, his eyes shutting from the beckoning call of sleep that was washing over him.

When he had waken the second time, he was not alone.

He opened his brown eyes and settled upon the prettiest sight he had ever seen. His eyes settled upon a beautiful girl with kind eyes and a gentle touch humming an unfamiliar tune as she brushed his hair back out of his face.

“Remus.” He pushed his head into her palm like a dog seeking attention and affection. “You poor thing…”

He focused his eyes on her and grinned weakly, the little cuts on his face stinging, but just enough to make him aware that he had them. The largest of the three he had, was on the right side of his face, the cut was long but shallow, stretching outward from the curve of his nose down his cheek.

The other two were both on his forehead, both from Sirius as he tried to defend James.

“Its not as bad as it looks.” His eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, just a brief moment.

“Are you okay?” he felt your fingers brushing through his hair, your nails gently and soothingly scraping his scalp.

“Lay with me.” Remus muttered while scooting over in his bed. “Please just lay with me.”

He felt as though he was still in a daze, even as you lift the covers and crawled in. He felt your body next to his. Remus could hear your heartbeat, every beautiful and breathtaking beat of your heart that made him fall more in love with you every moment he heard it.

“I was worried about you.” Your fingertips traced the form of his stomach through his cotton t-shirt. “Sirius wouldn’t let me see you right away.”

Remus rolled onto his side and slowly draped an arm around your waist. He pulled you as close as possible to him, your back flush to his chest while his nose was gurgling against the back of your neck.

He was still exhausted and recovering from an especially bad full moon, but having you lay with him made him feel more at ease. He loved the feeling of your body so close to him, of you being wrapped in his embrace. He wanted to hold you like this forever, with you in his arms and his bed.

“Padfoot worries too much.” Remus mumbled.

The sensation of his lips brushing against the back of your neck must have tickled you in some fashion because he heard you laugh under your breath and squirm against him. Which in turn made him grin rather proudly and attempt to do it again.

“Remus!” you whined and rolled over, the tail end of a laugh making your voice pitch higher.

“Why are you so ticklish?” He teased you while his auburn eyes roamed your face.

Without getting an answer, Remus reached out and traced the curve of your jaw and neck with his fingertips. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned in and dust his lips against yours in a tender, airy kiss that left you waiting for more.

He moved his hand to the back of your neck, weaving his fingers into your hair. He brushed his knee against the middle of your thighs accidentally as he attempted to break any space between you two. But his accidental movement had made you spread your legs just so, giving Remus room to slip his legs in between yours.

“Remus, ” you pulled away and exhaled breathlessly, “I have to tell you something.”

Remus peered at you with such admiration and affection, such deep want and desire. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to your own, your noses brushing.

“What is it, love?” Remus couldn’t look away from you. He couldn’t dare pull his eyes away from yours. “What do you have to tell me?”

He watched you. He watched the turmoil in your eyes just as easily as he had watched your eyes gloss over. He watched tears roll down your cheeks and neck, your bottom lip plucked and held between your top and bottom teeth.

“Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” he cooed softly, used his things to wipe your tears.

“I love you.” You cried as you clung to him. “I love you and Sirius so much. I love you both so much and I can’t imagine not being with both of you.”

Remus felt confused by your reaction. He felt confused by your tears and your confession. A declaration of love was something grand and spectacular yet you were treating it like it was the end of your world.

“Why can’t you be with us?” he tried to get you to calm down, tried to comfort you. “It’s okay sweetheart.”

He pulled you close, rest your head in the crook of his shoulder. Remus rubbed your back soothingly while whispering softly, letting your cry onto his shoulder and in his arms.

He didn’t care anymore if he was exhausted. He didn’t care if he had just been put through the ringer with the full moon. You can’t confessed that you loved them both, and then you broke down.

You loved them both.

And they loved you.

“Shh…it’ll be okay.” Remus held you the entire time you cried, until they died out.

He kept you in his arms, kept you close as you cried into his arms. He would occasionally kiss the top of your head, letting his lips linger against you. Remus held you until your breathing started to even out and then your body went lax.

You had given in to sleep, given into his warm embrace.

“I love you too.” Remus spoke into your hair as he himself started to settle into the comforts of sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

“Amortentia.” Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the potions class pointing toward the handwritten word in chalk at the front of the room. “Can someone explain to me what it is?”

“It’s the most powerful love potion in the worlds.” Lily spoke with assurance that she was right, and she was.

“Good now-“ the door creaked open and Professor Slughorn was interrupted by a pair of students entering the room far later than was expected.

“Miss L/N and Mr. Lupin I expect you have an explanation for your tardiness?” Slughorn first directed his attention to you and then Remus.

“It was my fault professor.” Remus inconspicuously slipped his hand into the small of your back. “I lost my potions book somewhere in the common room and she helped me find it.”

You didn’t protest, didn’t even try to.

“Very well. Take your seats. Miss L/N you’ll be with Mr. Black today.” Slughorn dismissed you to your place, and off you went.

You walked to the back of the class toward Sirius and then you sat without saying much. You had even got as far as unloading your potions book from your bag and setting it down before he spoke.

Sirius leaned in to you, his lips dangerously close to your ear. He made the excuse of needing to ask what page you were on, but when Slughorn had turned his back and started speaking again, Sirius’ voice dipped to sultriness.

“I think you picked up the wrong sweater this morning love “ Sirius teased, his voice a seductive purr. “It looks good on you. Maybe tomorrow you can wear mine instead.”

His hands slipped beneath the table, his left hand tracing the dip in your knee. You whipped your head around to stare him down, your eyes burning into his light grey eyes that were so full of mischief.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” You hissed.

“We tried darling.” Sirius brushed against you. “Remus nearly ripped our heads off for it.”

You glanced at Remus as he sat with a Hufflepuff girl, both of them focused on what Slughorn was saying. Unlike you and Sirius who were carrying on your own conversation.

As you stared at one of your great loves, because Merlin knew you couldn’t deny it anymore, you wondered if Sirius was actually speaking truth. Was he telling you all there was, or was he just pulling a fast one on you to tease you further?

“I’m not lying sweetheart.” Sirius squeezed your knee then withdrew his hand. “Remus held on to you tightly. He even threatened to hex us if we disturbed you.”

You had a rough night. You spent half of it crying and mumbling incoherently and the other half was spent sleeping so lightly that whenever you heard another boy shift in their sleep, you woke up. You had too much on your mind to fall into a deep sleep, with the presence of a nightmare on the horizon, you were ever glad you slept in Remus bed last night.

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” You mumbled and rest your chin on your palm. “Even with Remus there.”

“Oh? Why’s that darling? Couldn’t stop thinking about our hands all over you? Hmm?” Sirius teased. “Remus and I?”

That was a fantasy.

Your dreams were much more troubled. Your dreams were 2 doors standing in front of you both begging to be opened. Your dreams were the past and your future calling to you to make a choice.

Your dreams were a choice between staying with Remus and Sirius and going back to the time you came from.

“No.” You screwed your eyes closed and winced, not ready to face that choice yet.

“Sweetheart, if you want to talk-” Sirius started speaking.

You wanted to say yes.

Merlin, you wanted to say yes more than anything.

“No.” instead you spoke a bold faced lie. “It’s fine, Sirius.”

Sirius didn’t get a chance for a rebuttal. He didn’t get a chance to ask you why you were clearly lying to him because when he tried to, Professor Slughorn had arrived with your vial of amortentia.

“I’d like the two of you to take turns with the amortentia and then discus what you smelled.” Slughorn first handed you the vial to grab, and then he moved on to the next table.

“Do you want to go first?” You popped the top on the vial and then you held it out to Sirius.

“Ladies first.” He copied your position, sitting sideways with his body angled toward you.

“Okay…” You lift the vial to your nose and inhaled deeply. “I smell…smoke and cologne…sugar.”

That was Sirius through and through.

“Anything else?” He smirked.

“Old worn books that have been read over and over, pine from the deep forest and…chocolate.” You handed Sirius the vial after your smelled the potion.

Sirius’ smell was much more powerful and in your face, like the boy himself. Whereas Remus’ smell was much more subtle and soft, also like the boy who was less extroverted than his best mates.

“So you like my cologne, L/N?” Sirius winked and lift the vial to his own nose, inhaling the scents.

“Merlin…you smell so good.” He took another inhale. “I smell your cinnamon and vanilla that you put in your coffee every morning. Flowers after it rains.” Sirius popped the top back on the vial of amortentia and set it down on the table.

He reached for a quill and some ink, dipping the end in the ink before he started scribbling what both of you smelt from the potion. Once he was done, he took the feathery part of the quill and started running it up and down the arm of Remus’ sweater, absent-mindedly drawing an invisible pattern into his knit.

“How are you really, sweetheart?” Sirius drew your attention to himself and he held it. “I know you’re lying to me. And Remus. He told me you had a rough sleep, so why not just spill your secret?”

Because your secret may change more than just their opinions of you. Your secret may change so much about the future, it may cause unforeseen damages.

Not only that but you would have to choose between staying and going. If they knew, they may convince you to stay. If you do stay, what happens to your parents?

If you go, what happens to them?

You had almost wished you hadn’t messed with the time turning to begin with.

“It’s really complicated, Sirius. Trust me.” You frowned and glanced over to Remus sitting across the room.

“I know complicated, baby.” Sirius laid a new nickname down as he draped his arm around your waist, slinking toward you. “My whole life is complicated.”

You rolled your eyes and ignored him. You couldn’t believe he really tried a line like that, even if was right.

His complicated and your complicated were two entirely different things.

“I’ll tell you soon, I promise. Just not right now.” You turned and kissed Sirius cheek to not only distract him, but reassure him of just how taken you were by both of them. “I promise I’ll tell you and Remus. I swear.”

Merlin, you didn’t know how.


	15. Chapter 14

The rain outside was hounding the glass of the Gryffindor tower, the sound reverberating off the glass sounded like steady fireworks, only softer.

The sky outside was dark and dismal, the great clouds hanging above were thick and heavy, unleashing their wrath on the school grounds, keeping most students inside and out of the weather.

You had chosen to spend your day with your official unofficial boyfriends who had all but plucked you from the common room, to their dormitory where James was waiting.

“What are you doing?” You questioned after seeing a series of sheets draped on one of the walls in the dormitory and a series of cushions and blankets cascades on the floor.

“It’s passing outside.” James shook his head, his unruly black hair falling into his face only to have him try and brush it to the side again.

“Yeah. It’s raining.” You gazed at the stained glass, and then back at James. “What’s all this then?”

James smirked and leaned against one of his bedposts wits his arms crossed over his chest. He looked victorious and rather proud of himself for reasons unknown, his hazel eyes twinkling.

He hadn’t said anything, but he continued to stand there with a stupid smirk on his face until the door swung open and in walked Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and the future Longbottom’s.

“Now I’m really confused?” You glanced from Sirius to James to Remus.

“Its miserable out.” James pushed himself off of the bed post and strode toward Lily. “Evans suggested watching a muggle movie in the dormitory.”

You were surprised by her sudden neutrality with James, her lack of scowling or calling James an idiot. You were surprised she was so calm and collected in his presence, then you saw the purple and black bruise on the side of her neck.

The picture seemed to be a little clearer after he had slipped by her, his hand reaching out to stroke the back of her wrist with gentleness. If you had blinked you would’ve missed it, but you just so happened to be too interested in her change.

“What muggle movie?” Alice asked as she took her place with Frank sitting behind her.

“The Bad News Bears?” James read the title of the muggle movie case before he tossed it away. “Evans suggested it.”

“It’s a comedy, Potter. You’ll like it.” Lily took a place on the far left, leaning against a bed post while the movie machine was being set up and the tape was being pushed into the player.

Once Lily was settled, James dimmed the lights and gave you a pointed look to take your place before he stumbled over to Lily.

They were unbashful, rather bold about what had clearly happened between them. James got settled and Lily had almost immediately drew into his side, her head resting against his shoulder. It was adorable and you were incredibly happy that you were able to see this moment as it unfolded.

A couple in the making.

“Are you going to come sit?” Sirius reached for your wrist, suggestively calling you to come closer.

“There’s plenty of room, love.” Remus motioned to the black space between them both.

Your face grew heated and you stepped toward them, taking Sirius hand and Remus help as they settled you between them. Once you were sat, Sirius threw his arm over his shoulders and leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

While Sirius was whispering in your ear, Remus was playing with your hair on your left shoulder, twirling the strands around his fingers. They were more fascinated with you than with the movie projecting on the sheet.

In fact if you didn’t know any better, you’d assume that the only reason they agreed to come to this was because you’d all be in the dark and they could have free reign.

Not that you minded entirely.

You had even rest your head on Sirius arm as it was slung around your shoulders. You had gotten yourself more comfortable, tucked between both of your…boyfriends. You were relaxed and warm, safe between them.

Then your eyes closed and you were hit repeatedly by a haunting mantra that stole any peacefulness from you.

‘You need to tell them.’

‘You need to tell them before it’s too late.’

‘Tell them while they have a chance to help you.’

‘Tell them. Tell them. Tell them.’

Your eyes shot open as you flew up from where you were so comfortably nestled. You flew out of the dormitory and down the stairs toward the common room all while Remus and Sirius were calling after you.

When you reached the common room, you stood for a moment gulping for air while your lungs ran out. You were scratching and clawing for air while falling to your knees, your stomach thrashing violently as acid went shooting up your throat.

“Y/N!” Sirius called out first, tearing down the stairs two at a time.

You bowed your head, crying while burning acid flew from your mouth. You vomit once, then twice.

“Sweetheart, you need to look at me.” Remus cupped your cheeks and lift your head. “You’re having a really bad panic attack but you’ll be okay.”

You ripped your head out of his hands to vomit again, though there was nothing but the feeling of molten acid that stung every inch of your mouth and throat.

“You’re okay. You’re safe.” Sirius held your hair back, cooing at you.

“NO!” You screamed at both of them, threw their hands off of you. “No it’s not okay!”

You stood shakily, stumbling to grab on to the couch in front of the fire. You were 3 weeks from having to make a decision that would forever change your life and you were losing your cool.

“Look at me,” Remus tried to grab you for the second time, “I’m here.”

You gripped the back of the Gryffindor couch with white knuckles, gritting your teeth. You had to tell them, you had to tell them tonight or you would be driven insane.

“I’m not from here!” You shout.

“You’re from Beauxbaton’s. We know that.” Sirius walked around the back of the couch toward you, taking his time.

“No!” your voice cracked as you lost control of your emotional stability. “No I’m not from here! I’m not from the year 1977, I’m from the year 1995 where I’m a 7th year student.”

Both of them said nothing. Both of them had done nothing but stare in confusion. Remus had opened his mouth to speak only to close it again,.

A moment that seemed like a lifetime had passed, before Remus and Sirius both managed to conjure something to say.

“How did it happen?” Remus stood stark still, eyes slightly widened.

“I got given a time turner to fix from some friends of mine. When I used the charm reparo I hadn’t expected it to actually fix the magic. Of course I tested it but I never expected it to work.”

“And you got stuck here?” When Sirius spoke, there was a lot less gentleness to his voice.

“Yes. I immediately went to Dumbledore and he told me that I was stuck here until he could find another time turner. A few weeks ago he told me found one, but that I had to make a choice whether I was going to stay in the pass or go home-“

“Go.” Sirius bit. “Go back to the future. Go back to where you came from.”

“Sirius-” Remus stepped up to you, slipped a hand on the small of your back as a comforting touch before continuing on to his friend.

“No, Remus!” Sirius screamed at him. “She lied to me! To us! She lied straight to our faces! She made me fall in love with her, like I had never fell in love before and there was a chance that she wasn’t going to stay!”

You could feel his pain and his betrayal. It cut through you like a butcher’s knife.

“Can we please just hear what she has to-“ Remus was cut off again by Sirius seething.

“I couldn’t tell you! I couldn’t tell you anything! I was ordered by Dumbledore to keep as much to myself as possible!” you felt like you had to defend your actions, but maybe you were just trying to hold on to the grapples of your barely begun relationship with Sirius.

“Instead of telling us the truth you decided to dangle us along so you wouldn’t get bored away from home.” You had never seen Sirius so angry, so bitter.

“I didn’t meant to fall in love with you!” You glanced at Sirius then Remus. “Please! Please listen to me!”

“Get out!” Sirius threw his wand toward the portrait door, his eyes blurring and his lip trembling. “Get out and go back where you came from!”

“Sirius-” you reached for him, begged him to stop.

“GO HOME! JUST GET OUT!” The second time he screamed at you, you flinched and scurried for the door, your wand forgotten and a whole set of new faces watching the fight between you three.


End file.
